


Panta Love

by Deathra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/F, M/M, No Spoilers, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathra/pseuds/Deathra
Summary: In the early morning, Yumeno Himiko and Tenko Chabashira are awaken by another one of Ouma Kokichi's tricks.





	Panta Love

Amongst the early morning, a clunking sound filled the building with noise. Arising in an irritated state, Tenko Chabashira yawned and shook the bed. 

"What in the world is that?" Tenko asked with a tired expression, but in a hyper voice. 

Her best friend, Yumeno Himiko, merged beside her and said, "It's probably Ouma," before dazing off again. 

"Shouldn't we go investigate it? You know, just to be sure?" Tenko stared over to Himiko to see she was already back asleep. Making a grumpy face, Tenko jumped onto the bed.

"Ah! I was just resting my head!" 

Tenko picked Himiko off the bed and the two found their way to the kitchen. The noise stopped as soon as the two arrived.  
Staring into the doorway, they saw Ouma Kokichi standing in front of a soda machine, while Kiibo sat away near one of the entrance's corners. 

"??? What are they doing?" Silencing their voices, the two watched as Ouma walked over to Kiibo. 

"Come on Kiibo, it's just a Panta machine." 

Pouting, Kiibo replied, "I have no intention on touching a fellow machine." 

"But it doesn't talk or walk, like you do. It just produces soda." 

For a few seconds Kiibo kept his head low. "So if I couldn't walk and talk, would it matter how I felt?" 

Ouma shook his head and let out a sigh. "God, Kiibo, that's not what I meant. Grape Panta is my favorite and I just want you to experience it. I know you'll love it."

Thinking again Kiibo stared at him and quietly said, "But I don't have taste buds."

"And I have no patience, but here I am trying to share wonders with you."

Looking away from the two, Tenko stared at several cans hidden behind a plant. She stared back at Himiko, who just shrugged. Staring over again, they saw an arrangement of tools were scattered on the floor beside them.

"One push, that's all I'm asking." Ouma pleaded with a smile. Kiibo stood up and sighed, "Okay...one push." 

"Here, I'll hold your hand too...not to make you feel better or anything. Just to get it over with quicker." Ouma's face was red from the statement, though, he still kept a smile as the two walked towards the machine. Kiibo's entire body shook as his fingers got closer and closer. He closed his eyes and opened them upon hearing a 'boop' noise. Ouma's hand laid on the Grape Panta button. 

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to make you do that. Hehe." 

Kiibo's face turned red as he made a furious expression. 

"You still have to drink it though," Ouma said as he took the soda can out of the machine and placed it into Kiibo's hands. No longer wanting to argue, Kiibo opened the Panta and took a gulp. 

"Huh? This is Panta?" Ouma smiled and nodded as Kiibo looked up at him. 

"I don't get how it can taste this good! A-A-And how can I taste it at all?...Ahaha I'm so happy!" Kiibo let out a bright smile before putting the can on the table. 

"I told you it was good." As the two walked out of the kitchen, Himiko and Tenko found their way inside. Himiko took the back of her wand and dipped it inside the can.

"Hmm...It's oil." 

"Well at least this trick of his wasn't too menacing." Himiko nodded in agreement.

"Tenko, can we go back to sleep now?" Himiko asked as she already stared making her way back to the room.

Tenko sighed, "I don't know how you can be so tired after that." As the two found their way back into Tenko's room, Himiko curled over into Tenko's side of the bed. 

"Hey Tenko?" 

"What, Himiko? I thought you were tired." Himiko twirled her fingers and said, "I just wanted to ask you something." 

Himiko continued, " would you like me to do a magic trick for you, like Ouma did for Kiibo?" 

Tenko opened her eyes and made a goofy smile, "Why would you ask that?" 

" I just want to do something to make you feel special."

Tenko laughed, " I don't need a magic trick to feel special. I already have you here to do that." She rolled over to see Himiko was passed out again. She slightly smiled, laid her head beside Himiko's, and closed her eyes. A wet mark touched her forehead before the sound of blankets rustling was heard. 

"Himiko, you dork."  
With a smile on her face, Tenko begin dazing off.


End file.
